Gor'mak
Lok'tar ogar! These words would rally up the orcish tribe within the battlefield. Gar'mak was one of the Orcs that yelled these words in pride and glory. Not much is known of this unforgiving Orc within his past , the only certain facts about him is the knowledge of the polearm. Gar'mak upheld the polearm at a young age, mastering the arts of war through it becoming a deadly force upon the strife of battle. In life Gar'mak lacked alot of defense, his defense was his offense, aggression was his best relationship with his polearm however with this aggression he underestimated his enemies at such great length that it nearly became his undoing in wars against his opponents. However it wasn't war, blood and gore that ended the life of this orc. It was betrayal. A trusted friend impaled Gar'mak with a dagger. However his friends jelousy did not end there, carrying the body he dumped it into the seas of kalimdor as Gar'mak began to drift to the northren wastelands of Northrend. By time Gar'mak had hit shore upon the lush lands of Howling Fjord he was but a frozen ice cube from the chilling depths of the seas. Gar'mak was never discovered, known to be missing. However upon Northrend, a Death Knight known under the name Lord Thorval discovered the beaten body. One strange event that happened on that discovery was that his polearm was still with the body. Gar'mak was eventually raised into the undead scourge and trained into an unmerciful Death Knight a force not to be reckoned with. In death Gar'mak refused to upwield the blades given by the trainers, he stood with his polearm progressing through his new array of abilities. Many instructors of the scourge attempted to punish Gar'mak for his arrogance on refusing the tasks given, however instead of punishing him they used a more cunning suggestion. Putting his arrogance to the test Gar'mak followed the more gruesome tasks slaughtering many foes that stood within his way progressing through the ways of the polearm into an unordinary rate. Gar'mak was more offensive with melee then using the usual abilities of a Death Knight, he struggled to adapt to using plagues through his weapon. Instructor Razuvious took an interest upon Gar'mak. He noticed his slow progression through the ways of the Death Knight but his potential in the polearm. Instructor Razuvious followed his gut feeling upon this new Death Knight and took him under his wing, Gar'mak never knew how to channel the energies of death as he never had a Runeblade. Instructor Razuvious however shortly after sorted this misconception. Gar'mak agreed to his help and learnt how to fuse his weapon with the runes of the Death Knight as the polearm he wields had become his Runeblade. Gar'mak learnt the ways of Unholy Magic enhancing his abilities into plaguing his foes, destroying the very essence of enemies, however plague mastery wasn't the only thing he learnt how to affilate with his knowledge. He learnt how using the plague through his blade, he could pick off targets at long range by extending his polearm towards foes, and shortly after he adapted to the ways of raising minions to his aid but his grip among these minions were weakened as he concentrated back to his polearm. Instructor Razuvious taught him one technique that stood by Gar'mak for eternity. He learn't how using his polearm he could channel unholy energy into the ground at faster pace and ease. With this in mind Gar'mak was able to learn the ways of Anti-Magic Zones and be able to maintain focus through his polearm as the channel source. The same occured with Anti-Magic Shells. Gar'mak never took interest in the ways of blood and focused mainly on the ways of his polearm and unholy magic. The Lich King kept dominance among his Death Knights however Gar'mak took his attention as he would practice on the target dummies. Gar'mak still possessed partial free will and still retained his emotions of himself in life. Even though he had become a Death Knight he would still struggle for dominance of his mind and free will, his mind would be referred to as a "Hell-hole." Chained within his own sanity confused on what is going on, not being able to synchronize within his own mind. This was the true torture and torment of Gar'mak's rebirth. The Lich King's hallow whispers echoed within his mind as he knew he was serving his master The Lich King. However The Lich King did not take this free will lightly and ordered him to travel into Icecrown the snowy waste lands, the chill that could be felt to the marrow of your bones. The Lich King's intention was a test, but a testament to destroying his free will. Within the brutal h arsh wastelands Gar'mak fought creatures and mindless ghouls, wave after wave. However a shadow amongst the ice covered snowflakes appeared and took Gar'mak into his hut. The figure of this shadow was never spoken of. Who or What it was is unknown, but this shadow taught Gar'mak the ways of the chilling winters. Through this person Gar'mak learned the harsh winds and began to master the ways of the "Frost" as a Death Knight he was able to endure the harsh winter of Icecrown and it shortly after became an adrenaline pill for Gar'mak. It heightened his senses and made him more swift on his feet. Not only did he learn the ways of the frost as a melee perspective but as a magic perspective too. He learn't how to purge the heat of opponents, incasing them within the cold for a short peroid of time, he learn't how to freeze unholy energy, crushing it onto opponents as a howling blast. As Gar'mak attained wounds from these battles he learn't how to feel no pain, the cold deadened his nerves but found something to his advantage.. Eventhough Gar'mak did not master the ways of Blood as a Death Knight he learn't how to encase his wounds in ice and how he could move his blood with Unholy Energy, with this in mind he also learnt how to freeze the mind of enemies literally, making them dull. He found this effective against other magic users, freezing their minds making them forget what they were casting or to trigger nerves that make them mumble their spells. However this freezing effect is a momentarily effect yet thats all Gar'mak needs. This is also effective within melee fights, making the foe dull when attacking, as they are reluctant in opening a weakness. This figure also taught him one thing that Gar'mak salute and respects him as a master. The shadow figure, unknown to everyone but Gar'mak, taught him a new style of polearm mastery. He showed how being offensive always leaves the wielder open for an attack. Gar'mak learned how his defense with the polearm would be the most effective offense. Instructor Razuvious was amazed and shocked at Gar'mak's fighting style on his return due to the fact Death Knights are useless in a defensive foundation. Death Knights are always the underdog and in a weakened state when they are defending themselves from an attacking foe. If the Death knight is in a position where he cannot strike his or her target and is left to defend, the Death Knight is usually pictured as defeated. Gar'mak learned how to stay his ground and how to maintain the patience and lust for his opponents attack. As they strike he would counter and ravage amongst his enemy, once the first strike has been laid by his foe, Gar'mak could counter in any possible way he would wish, disarming or wounding his opponents chances of using a weapon leaving the foe as an open target waiting to be slaughtered. Even with magic and ranged users, he would stay within his defensive stance, waiting to mind freeze his opponent. Even if not at melee range, Gar'mak learnt how to leap with his polearm, slamming the blade tip to the ground and lunging towards his enemy bringing back the polearm into an overhead strike. Gar'mak took great interest on mastering the Death Grip as it became his most loved skill in unholy arts when facing ranged targets such as archers and hunters. Even then Gar'mak understood how Death Gripping any type of foe is effective as learning the ways of the Hungering Cold he could dissipate the foe's body heat, leaving them into nothing but an icy husk for a peroid of time, enough time for a devasting strike. On return The Lich King knew his intention was complete, Gar'mak served the Scourge without question. However Gar'mak still retained his will from The Lich King, but he was able to hide it from his master as the citadel was under constant attacks. With this distraction Gar'mak was able to serve his own destiny yet still confused on his past and his future unknown, he willingly serves the Scourge and excells constantly in power and mastery of his polearm. Even as The Lich King has died and the echo of his voice fades away, the voice of the new Lich King recupperates within Gar'mak's mind, waiting for his master's biding, and serving the Scourge within their new glory. Yet the truth of Gar'mak's past is still to be discovered, and even now Gar'mak still peers into his memory and thoughts of his past. Once living by the words "Lok'tar ogar!" Now by the words given by his Instructors.. "Truth is found in death."